Jealousy
by booklover1947
Summary: Lucy uses a little mishap for her own advantage. One-shot request for elizabethbane.


**_Tease_**

 ** _Paring: Cobra/Lucy_**

 ** _Rated: M_**

 ** _A/N: This one goes out to elizabethbane. _**

* * *

She hadn't done anything wrong, really. It had just been a regular day at Fairy Tail, brawls, drinking, laughing, and all together having fun. She had gone straight to the bar, ordered her usual smoothie and spoke, whined, to Mira about the latest mission with her team. She hadn't done a thing out of the regular.

Though it had been the same as it is everyday, she had felt his eye on her the entire time since she entered. She wouldn't say she hated it, no because that would be a lie. Lucy liked the fact that he was watching her every move, listening to her every word and thought, as least until _that_ happened.

It had been an accident, a brawl out of control. That kind of thing happens all the time, so it wasn't odd something to come hurtling to the bar. In this incident, it just so happened to come right at the blonde. The sound of Natsu shouting a 'Watch out' had her turning instead of getting out of the way.

Too quickly had everything escalated. Natsu had been a little off going through the air, instead of the expected collision, he landed only millimeters in front of her feet. Sadly, the poor boy had still been on fire and with the close distance, everything close had been burnt. That just so happened to include Lucy's clothes.

It had take a whole half a minute for everything to come to an end. The yell from Mira causing everyone to stop and turn to her. Their eyes never got the chance to find the white haired beauty. Instead every male that had been fighting had stopped and began drooling over the nude body now in sight. Lucy had stood there, not making a move. Truth was, she hadn't even noticed that her clothes had been disintegrated until a draft blew over her, causing a shiver to run up her spine and, every male had thanked Mavis for such luck, her nipples hardened.

Lucy looked down, taking in the sight of bare skin where her clothes used to be. Instead of yelling at them for being perverts, or screaming and covering herself up, she sighed and shrugged, bending down and ripping Natsu's waistcoat off and putting it on herself. After covering herself, not that the coat covered _much,_ Lucy easily went back into discussing the mission with Mira. Neither noticed that, even though they had all gone back to their tables and began conversation, lustful stares were still directed at Lucy. "Hey Mira, get me a beer."

"Right away Laxus." Mira ran off to fill the order and Lucy felt his eyes boring into the side of her head. Looking over, Lucy smiled at him, patting the spot beside her. Right after she moved her hand away, Laxus plopped down into it.

"So Blondie," Lucy glared a little at that, quietly reminding him that he too, was blonde. "You got yourself a nice body."

Lucy bit her lip in a coy smile. "Thanks. Wanna try it out?" Her words were said offhandedly and her eyes twinkled with amusement as they darted away before finding his blue ones again. Laxus choked, his eyes wide as he stared at her.

"Are- Are you fucking with me?"

"No, but I could be. If you want."

They stared at each other for a few seconds, Lucy seductively and Laxus in total surprise. When he opened his mouth to answer, Lucy was tugged up from her spot roughly. She looked over, watching as Cobra glared at the blonde. "I. Don't. Fucking. Think so." With the punctual words spat in his face, Cobra stomped off, dragging a stumbling Lucy behind him.

Okay, she may have done something wrong, but it was only to get his attention. She had been watching him ever since he had joined the guild and never once had he shown any interest, at least emotional wise. No, Cobra had his fun, fucking her and then leaving, and it didn't bother Lucy a bit. That was until she noticed the way she began hanging off of his every word, or the way her heart sped up when their eyes met. She had fallen in love with Cobra and she wanted to know if he liked her.

They hadn't gotten far before he tugged her into an alley and slammed her against the wall, her legs wrapping around his waist. He grabbed her hands as she went for his face, holding them in place above her head with one of his own. "You're such a fucking tease." His husky growl was muffled as he nuzzled his nose in her neck.

"I didn't do anything to tease you." Her head fell to the side, giving him room as she felt his lips trace her pulse.

Cobra chuckled, grinding his hips into hers. Lucy moaned, arching her back and pressing her chest to his stomach. "You stood naked in front of the guild." His lips started going down her chest, popping the buttons open with his mouth. "You put on Salamander's coat." Two more. "You flirted with that Outlet." One more. "I don't like when you do that." The coat fell apart, baring her to the world. Cobra grinned as his free hand trailed up her stomach and he palmed her breast.

Lucy whimpered at his rough treatment, bucking her hips in search of friction. "Y-You sound jealous."

"Oh, I wouldn't call it jealousy. I'm a dragon and dragons get territorial over what's theirs." He grinned, hand now drifting down to his pants, quickly unbuttoning them and letting them fall to the ground.

"Y- _Fuck!-_ Yours?" She asked as he rubbed the tip of his hard member along her slit. With a swift rock forward, he was buried in her to the hilt and they both took a moment to get their breath before Cobra began slamming into her with a feral grin.

" _Mine._ " He made the word solid with a brutal thrust that had Lucy tearing at his clothed back and screaming his name. He cursed as her walls began tightening painfully around him, signaling that her end was near. Pushing himself to his limits, Cobra brought her to a quick end, following behind as she clenched so tightly, he thought his eye would pop out of his skull. His legs felt like jelly but somehow he managed to stay standing, his face in the crook of her neck. "All mine." He panted.

* * *

 _ **So yeah, that ending was really, really short but, I thought it ending right.**_

 _ **Leave any thoughts or comments in the reviews!**_

 _ **All other requests will hopefully be out soon!**_

 _ **booklover1947**_


End file.
